Jem Belvedere
History= As the only daughter of a noble Samurott family, it was expected that Jem would marry an eligible bachelor of equal status to the family in order to carry out the traditional business. As a young girl, Jem's lifestyle was groomed to perfection. She was a prize to be won by every male in the area. There were even some who traveled from far away to her. Because of her status, her family often disallowed her to play with and preferred to keep her under the safety of their own home. The gate that separated her world from the outside was the farthest she was ever allowed to explore. She kept to herself and did as her parents asked and stayed away from anyone they deemed "unfit" for her to meet. Though she always did wonder what it would be like to meet someone on her own and make her own friends, as opposed to the crowd her parents surrounded her with. One summer morning, another noble family which her father had invited came for a visit. Jem greeted the family with her usual demeanor: a curtsy and a smile. The male head of the family stepped out first, followed by his wife and...a son? Jem rolled her eyes. It was a typical meet-and-match organized by her parents again. She excused herself from the group only to be followed by the boy. The following weeks resulted in an annoyed Jem as her "suitor" would tail her all around the property. Hiding in her room failed, as did trying to distance herself by running around and in between obstacles. The chase soon became hide-and-seek, and the more they played together the closer their bond grew. Finally, she gave in and properly introduced herself, the boy did as well. Sitting by the family pond, the boy confessed that he was hoping he could convince Jem to run away with him one day. Seeing her confusion the boy explained. His parents were hoping to have him marry the girl one day in hopes of ensuring the successful business to the boy's family, but he had other dreams. He wanted the freedom to have his own business somewhere far off. Jem sought something similar, and agreed to his proposal. They announced the news to their parents and the boy became a more frequent visitor around the household. Jem didn't mind, of course, as she had gained a new friend and partner! When the perfect day came, the pair moved far off to another land. Jem hoped for somewhere her parents would seldom visit and the boy hoped for a place where he could start his adventures. They soon stumbled across an island which seemed to fit the criteria just right... Once the two reached the island, the boy helped her find a plot of land to support herself and went on his way. Jem was left with a Meowth and a hope that she would someday own a ranch full of animals. But this has yet to happen. After a few years on the island, Jem soon became accustomed to her new life of work, with the help of her lovely friends and neighbours, of course. As she began to round up more animals for her ranch, she found a fondness for the feathered variety and decided to dedicate her time to raising birds. Jem has flourished in Raccolto. She's now married to the love of her life, Peter, and together they have started a family of their own. The ups and downs of life on her ranch has even pushed her to make amends with parents, who have now accepted their daughter for who she is and not what they expected her to be. With a clear conscious and an open road ahead, she's ready to start living her best life. |-|About= Jem is unaware of the hard-work and dedication it takes to become a successful business owner, nevermind rancher. Her naivety stems from her lack of experience in the real world, since she was always kept on a short leash by her parents. One would assume this lifestyle would result in a brattish child, but in fact was the opposite in Jem's case. She tries her best to be as kind as can be, sometimes too kind and will often times go overboard if she feels she hasn't done enough. She has yet to learn of the difficulties of the world, giving her a child-like attitude towards her problems. She tends to be the sheep of the group, preferring to follow a leader rather than lead herself. Her mind is easily deterred, but if she feels her choice is right she will put up a bit of a fight to defend her views. As of late, Jem has grown a little more mature. She feels the weight of responsibility and understands that she has a job to do. Though, that doesn't deter her from taking days off to have small adventures of her own. |-|Courtship= Married to Peter Belvedere GIFTS Locations Where can your resident be found during the week? (Tip: If you want to insert a table here, you can create it at the top in design view, switch to source view and move the table code to this section) Category:Characters